Satu Cinta Empat Rasa
by synstropezia
Summary: Cinta belum lengkap tanpa empat buah rasa, yang saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya, memberi pelajaran agar semakin dewasa. Satu rasa tidaklah hebat, empat rasa itu barulah cinta spesial!
1. Prolog

Summary : Cinta belum lengkap tanpa empat buah rasa, yang saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya, memberi pelajaran agar semakin dewasa. Satu rasa tidaklah hebat, empat rasa itu barulah cinta spesial!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prolog**

Kembali Jellal Fernandes yang duduk di bangku paling depan dekat meja guru menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid. Plester dijidatnya itu cukup menarik perhatian, begitu juga dengan dipipi bagian kanan bahkan sekujur lengan pun penuh luka! Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentang dirinya, apa Jellal adalah seorang preman yang sangat suka berkelahi setiap hari, atau mungkin kasus kekerasaan anak dibawah umur yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hot topic di acara televisi maupun koran? Apapun motif dibalik semua itu murid perempuan di kelas kami menjauhinya karena merasa jijik dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar anti mainstream.

Waktu bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa murid di kelasku memperbincangkan Jellal kembali. Tersebar sebuah gosip kalau si koreng (julukannya) sekitar beberapa hari lalu menembak Ultear dari kelas 2-A, aku amat ingat betul akan kejadian tersebut, jadi begini ceritanya...

 _Sekitar tiga hari lalu..._

 _Jam istirahat pertama hampir saja berakhir, sebelum itu ada seorang lelaki dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya datang menghampiri Ultear, tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang lagi dia langsung to the point. Namun si koreng tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Ultear ketakutan setengah mati, sampai-sampai dia berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk kabur dan sayang dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak memihak Ultear kala itu, terlalu...begitulah kata Rhoma Irama._

" _U...Ultear, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"_

" _Cepatlah, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"_

" _Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!"_

 _Daripada dijuluki si koreng mungkin lebih cocok dengan julukan si bodoh, Jellal menembak secara terang-terangan di depan semua orang yang seketika langsung bengong sekitar dua menit lamanya, lalu jawaban dari Ultear adalah..._

" _Maaf, tetapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi pergilah dariku koreng!"_

" _Tunggu, ini memar bukan koreng!"_

 _Jawaban terakhir dari Jellal sempat membuat kami semua yang berada di koridor sekolah tertawa cukup keras, kenapa dia malah menjelaskan tentang luka yang dideritanya? Entahlah tetapi itu benar-benar lucu dan sama sekali tidak terduga. Sudah dipanggil koreng ditolak pula, begitulah nasib akhir dari seorang Jellal Fernandes ketika ingin menembak Ultear yang gagal total 100%._

 _The End_

Kalian pikir aku mungkin kejam karena terus menertawakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, tetapi diingat berapa kalipun tetap saja si koreng ini benar-benar anti mainstream. Belum lama digosipkan dia sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, baru saja membeli jajanan dari kantin sekitar lima menit lalu. Langsung tanpa perlu menunggu perintah dari siapapun beberapa murid yang berada di kelas memasang posisi siaga agar tidak didekati oleh Jellal, tetapi belum lama melakukan persiapan dia sedang berjalan menghampiri Lucy, cewek paling populer di kelas 2-B alias kelasku.

"Ini sapu tanganmu bukan? Tadi terjatuh jadi kuambilkan"

"Te...te-te...terima..ka-kasih...hiii korengan!" teriak Lucy secara mendadak yang langsung membuat seisi kelas lalu-lalang tidak karuan

"Tapi ini memar...bukan koreng..." kembali si bodoh itu menjelaskannya, padahal mau berapa kalipun diomongkan semua orang akan tetap berkata 'itu luka koreng'

"Hey, apa maksudmu mendekati pacar orang huh?!"

Waw...sekarang aku jadi ingin memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pakai kaki kepada si koreng, dia sukses membuat Sting Eucliffe cowok paling super tampan nan pintar melebihi Albert Einstein (dibaca otak udang) marah besar karena mendekati pacarnya yang tidak lain adalah Lucy. Kalau kuperhatikan kembali Jellal bukanlah seorang lelaki tipe preman, hanya dengan menunjukkan death glare pun dia sudah ketakutan sampai rasanya setengah mati setengah hidup.

"Bukan itu, aku...aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan ini"

"Cih, dasar korengan!" bentak Sting mengambil paksa sapu tangan tersebut dari tangan Jellal, masih menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan seperti tadi

"Sudah kubilang ini memar! Kalian sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan koreng dan memar!"

"Halah, mau koreng mau memar intinya luka di sekujur tubuhmu itu menyeramkan! Pergilah jauh-jauh dari kami!"

"Hoi...hoi...hoi...bukankah kau terlalu kasar Sting?"

Kini saatnya pahlawan kesiangan, bukan maksudku adalah pahlawan keadilan muncul! Memang aku juga membenci penampilan si koreng yang sangat, sangat tidak pantas disebut tampan seperti Brad Pitt apalagi Lee Min Hoo, eh omong-omong cakepan mana ya? Sudahlah untuk apa dipedulikan, Sting langsung menatap sinis kearahku, kamu pikir gertakan itu cukup untuk melawanku, Erza Scarlet si stalker nomor satu di seluruh sekolah?! Kalau kalian perhatikan kembali memang tidak ada hubungannya antara rasa takut dan stalker nomor satu, hahahaha aku hanya asal bicara kok.

"Apa kamu ingin membela si koreng ini, Erza?"

"Dibilang membela sih tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya merasa kasihan"

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami berdua, bukankah lebih baik kamu terus bersembunyi dibalik bayang dan memperhatikan si koreng ini? Hahaha...!"

"Diam, kau terlalu banyak bicara Sting si otak udang! Sadarlah akan tingkatanmu yang berada di bawah dua puluh besar, alias masuk ke dalam peringkat tiga puluh besar! Jangan harap bisa melawan"

"Peringkat tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua Erza Scarlet, seperti biasanya otakmu itu error" ejekan itu benar-benar membuatku marah besar, kamu pikir tidak saling berhubungan apa? Akan kutunjukkan kepintaran dari seorang murid rangking dua

"Baiklah otak udang, kita ibaratkan saja begini. Dalam dunia masyarakat jabatan si koreng adalah direktur, sedangkan aku bisa dibilang sebagai wakil direktur. Nah kalau kamu adalah petugas kebersihan jamban yang pekerjaannya membersihkan kerak-kerak di sekitar kloset, hiii menjijikan. Kamu ingin julukanmu berubah menjadi otak udang bau jamban, hah?"

"Sialan kau!"

 _BRUKKK!_

Pukulan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenaiku, melainkan si koreng yang langsung tersungkur dan kepalanya membentur lantai cukup keras. Semua murid di kelas kami panik, sedangkan aku malah berteriak dalam hati dengan pukulan halilintar dia mencetak gol, memangnya pertandingan sepak bola apa...sadar dari lamunan aku langsung menarik tubuh Jellal menuju UKS, sekarang dia terlihat seperti si koreng suster ngesot yang membuatku ingin tertawa karena julukan aneh tersebut tiba-tiba saja tercetus di dalam pikiran.

Sesampainya di UKS aku mengambil kotak P3K, membalut luka Jellal yang langsung menjadikannya si koreng suster ngesot setengah mumi. Bisa dibilang aku cukup berlebihan saat menggunakan perban, jika sudah terlanjur begitu mau bagaimana lagi, tidak buruk juga penampilannya yang sekarang bahkan kalau ingin dia bisa saja memenangkan kompetisi kostum hallowen. Mungkin aku harus bercita-cita sebagai penata rias mulai dari sekarang.

"Ummm..."

"Syukurlah jika kamu sudah sadar, aku kembali dulu ya ke kelas"

"Umummummmummmumm!" (Tunggu, mau pergi kemana kamu?!)

"Aku benci dengan orang yang tidak jelas saat mereka berbicara, omonganmu benar-benar membuat otak berlianku ini pusing tujuh keliling"

"Umamumumuamamaumuu" (Lepaskan dulu perban dimulutku)

"Bodohnya diriku tidak membawa google translate di saat-saat genting seperti ini, ternyata penerjemah instant otak udang itu bisa berguna juga"

Entah karena merasa kesal atau apa si koreng itu melepas perban dimulutnya yang secara tidak langsung menghancurkan maha karyaku! Ya ampun rangking satu apanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu seni. Jellal mengambil nafas berulang kali seperti orang terkena sakit asma, jika dokter kecil yang melihatnya mungkin dia sudah dibawa pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa setempat, ups maksudku rumah sakit umum setempat.

"Apa...apa maksudmu membalut mulutku dengan perban melilit?!"

"Ah masa...kamu tidak mengerti pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan itu seperti apa. Jadi no comment please"

"Terserah, aku ingin balik ke kelas"

"Hey tunggu!" teriakku spontan yang membuatnya terjatuh kembali seperti tadi, apa si koreng ini orangnya kagetan atau mungkin memang suaraku terlalu keras untuk seusia anak perempuan kelas 2 SMA?

"Tidak terima kasih, jadi urusan kita sudah selesai bukan?"

"Aku saja belum berkata apa-apa kamu sudah bilang terima kasih! Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kamu duduk manis di situ"

"Eh? Memangnya jika kamu duduk bokong bisa menjadi terasa manis?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah! Dengarkanlah ini Jellal Fernandes koreng-san, jika kamu tidak menuruti perintahku akan kujerat lehermu itu menggunakan rantai anjing, lalu aku akan menamainnya anjing korengan, mengajakmu jalan-jalan agar terlihat seperti hewan sungguhan dan langsung memasukanmu ke klinik dokter hewan!"

"Baiklah maafkan aku..."

Untuk sesaat aku menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, mengeluarkan plester dari kantong rok dan menempelkannya pada jidat si koreng. Ketika hendak keluar dari ruang UKS, dia menunjukkan senyum manis yang kuibaratkan tanpa diberi sukrosa, glukosa maupun sukrosa, kenapa mendadak aku jadi membicarakan soal pemanis buatan? Ya efek dari otak berlian dua puluh karat mungkin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku"

"Jangan sampai kamu berpikir aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Lain kali obatilah lukamu itu, dasar koreng" balasku membanting pintu UKS keras, memainkan jari-jemari merasa gelisah atas ucapan terima kasih darinya

Bukan berarti aku menyukai si koreng, itu sama sekali tidak benar! Jam pelajaran ke-lima nyaris berakhir, ternyata waktu berjalan sangat cepat ketika aku mengobrol dengannya tadi di UKS. Belum lama memasuki kelas Jellal juga ikut masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempat asal, meski sekarang penampilannya terlihat lebih acak-acakkan karena perban melilit yang berada dimana-mana. Laxus-sensei, guru matematika paling galak saentro sekolah masuk dengan menunjukkan ciri khasnya yaitu hobby memukul meja dan teriak-teriak bagai tarzan di hutan rimba. Padahal aku yakin 100% meja tidak memiliki salah apapun terhadap beliau dan lagi ini kelas bukan hutan pak...

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Se-selamat pagi pak"

"Lebih keras lagi! Selamat pagi murid-murid sekalian dimana pun kalian berada baik di dalam hati bapak maupun di luar hati bapak"

"Maaf pak, tetapi kami semua berada di dalam kelas, bukan hati bapak. Kalaupun iya saya saja tidak tau hati bapak buka dari jam berapa sampai jam berapa" Gila! Tidak salah memang aku memberikan tepuk kaki dan sekarang seribu jempol untukmu Jellal koreng-san! Kamu pikir hati Laxus-sensei itu loket apa?!

Langsung kami semua terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari si koreng. Mungkin julukan yang tepat untuknya sekarang adalah si koreng pelawak sejati. Ketika seisi kelas tertawa riang Laxus-sensei jutru tengah memasang wajah poker face, merasa ada kejanggalan dari seorang Jellal Fernandes.

"Kamu benar-benar Jellal Fernandes bukan? Bagaimana bisa otakmu menjadi jelly sekarang?!" teriak Laxus-sensei kencang dan bahkan suaranya mengalahkan dua toa sekaligus

"Saya suka makan jelly, apalagi nutrijell rasa jambu! Bapak benar-benar pengertian"

 _Hening...hening...hening..._

 _Krik...krik...krik...krik...krik..._

"Maaf bapak sakit kepala, jadi ingin minum pr*mag terlebih dahulu"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha" tawaku seorang diri yang langsung diperhatikan oleh teman sekelas, kesurupan setan apa aku mendadak jadi gila begini?

Sudahlah lupakan saja, itu adalah aib dan saat tertawa tadi aku benar-benar kesiangan (dibaca ketika seisi kelas tertawa Erza belum melakukannya dan dia baru tertawa setelah mereka berhenti) Tidak hanya terlambat masuk kelas, terlambat tertawa pun ada rupanya! Ini adalah penemuan baru dan mungkin saja aku bisa dimasukkan dalam ilmuwan paling jenius nomor satu dari belakang.

 _Pulang sekolahnya..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, masih ada banyak murid yang berada di sekolah untuk menjalani kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, sedangkan aku? Ya lebih baik pulang ke rumah, nonton televisi dan tidur daripada melelahkan diri dengan berbagai macam aktivitas. Melihat Sting dengan klub bola yang tengah berlatih membuatku semakin malas untuk melibatkan diri, salah sekali memang menyamakan si bodoh itu dengan Captain Tsubasa, tendangan jarak dekat saja gagal, bagaimana tendangan jarak jauh?

Jalanan terlihat sedikit berbeda ketika aku melewatinya, mungkin karena proyek pembangunan hotel yang cukup menyita perhatian kala itu. Pekerjaan arsitektur memang hebat...ketika memperhatikan para kuli yang membawa berbagai macam barang, sebuah tiang besar yang diangkut oleh mesin pengangkat terjatuh tepat di bawahku.

Namun telat, aku baru menyadarinya ketika tiang tersebut semakin dekat untuk menimpaku. Entah karena apa badanku terseret ke sisi kanan sehingga berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Dengan mata kepala sendiri seorang lelaki bersurai biru yang mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail tertimpa tiang untuk menggantikanku, beberapa pekerja datang dan berusaha mengangkat lalu membawa lelaki tersebut pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku mengikuti dari belakang, merasa khawatir karena dia memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Jellal. Sial...di antara semua orang kenapa harus si koreng?

 _Di rumah sakit..._

"Pasien mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kanannya, jadi dia harus dirawat sekitar dua bulan" ucap dokter memberitau kondisi lelaki itu, yang ternyata adalah si koreng

"Terima kasih dokter"

Helaan nafasku terdengar lebih panjang dari biasanya, apa dia benar-benar bodoh? Menyelamatkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuh sendiri, lagipula kamu bukanlah superman yang dapat menahan beban satu ton lebih lalu melemparnya ke udara seakan itu ringan. Ternyata koreng-san terlihat lebih bodoh dari penampilannya. Ketika aku tengah bergumam seorang diri, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dan terlihat kaget?

"Dimana ini, aku tidak diculik alient bukan?!" teriak Jellal heboh sendiri, bahkan lebih meriah dari pesta ulang tahun para artist cilik luar negeri

"Mana ada alient yang mau menculik manusia korengan sepertimu?"

"Oh ayolah, ini memar...bukan koreng..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf sudah memanggilmu seperti itu. Tetapi memang terlihat seperti luka koreng" gumamku belum menerima pernyataan dari si koreng, dilihat darimanapun memang seperti itu

"Itu karena aku mengkorek-koreknya, ta-tapi sekarang sudah tidak! Hanya berbekas kok"

"Baguslah, lagi pula itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik"

"Kamu perhatian padaku, terima kasih"

"Dasar bodoh, bukan seperti itu! A-aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab juga atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu Jellal"

"Bahkan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama asli, bukan julukan"

"Menyebalkan...terserah kamu saja aku mau pulang!"

"Biarkanlah aku mengatakan sesuatu sebagai ungkapan...ungkapan apa ya?" dia menjadi semakin bodoh saja

"Cepat katakan, aku benci membuang-buang waktu di sini"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!"

Hah..? Si koreng baru saja mengatakan jadilah pacarku? Apa dia benar-benar serius? Sekitar satu menit aku berpikir tentang pernyataan cinta tersebut, jangan-jangan inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan dia sepuluh kali lipat menjadi lebih menyeramkan dari korengan!

"Menembakku dalam kondisi sekarat seperti itu, dan sekarang ini kita berada di rumah sakit. Kau benar-benar cari mati ya?!" bentakku dalam posisi siaga tiga, memangnya saat ini sedang gempa bumi apa?!

"Siapa juga yang cari mati, aku tidak mencari siapapun kok saat ini. Lagi pula menurutku tidak perlu menembak seorang wanita di tempat nan romantis seperti cafe. Dimana pun boleh bukan?"

"Bahkan kalaupun kita berada di kuburan sekarang, kamu akan tetap menembakku?"

"Lebih baik berada di situ, karena dengan begitu mendiang ayah bisa mengetahui kalau aku memiliki seorang wanita cantik berbudi baik yang akan menjadi pacarku"

 _Deg...deg...deg..._

Jantungku menjadi berdebar tidak karuan sekarang, ternyata si koreng benar-benar serius ingin menjadi pacarku! Apa aku harus menolaknya lalu berkata sudah menyukai lelaki lain? Tidak, tidak, sama saja dengan berbohong. Waktu terus berputar dan Jellal masih menunggu jawaban dariku, sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi...

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Meski aku menolak kamu akan terus mengejarku bukan?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Erza!"

"Lekas sembuh, aku menunggumu di sekolah"

Bisa dibilang sangat aneh, seorang lelaki yang kuberi julukan si koreng karena bekas lukanya itu secara mendadak menembakku di rumah sakit. Ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dari sanalah kisah cinta yang kuberi nama empat rasa dimulai. Memang tidaklah seperti drama korea, karena jauh lebih spesial dari "kisah percintaan mainstream" itu. Benar juga, omong-omong soal drama korea...

"Gawat, aku melewatkan episode terakhirnya!"

Langsung saja aku memacu kecepatan maksimal menuju rumah, meski sudah terlambat mungkin tidak apa-apa. Karena mulai dari sekarang keempat rasa yang identik dengan hidup ini mulai berkumpul, let's start!

Bersambung...


	2. Rasa Manis

" _Ketika terlahir ke dunia ini, rasa pertama yang kita rasakan adalah manis, tidak lain berasal dari ASI ibu dengan harapan agar anaknya cepat tumbuh. Begitu juga dengan hubungan, di awal memang selalu terasa manis tanpa ada kepahitan sedikit pun"_

Nyaris tertimpa tiang bangunan, lalu diselamatkan oleh si koreng dan kemudian dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena patah tulang kaki. Saat-saat itu juga menjadi moment yang cukup mendebarkan bagiku, tanpa mempedulikan kondisi maupun latar tempat di sekitar, Jellal menembakku seperti yang biasa lelaki lain lakukan. Memang agak sedikit aneh, jadian di rumah sakit lalu berpacaran, padahal sebelumnya kami tidaklah dekat, meski diam-diam aku sering memperhatikan Jellal dari jauh.

Beberapa murid di kelas menjulukiku sebagai mata katarak, mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana cara pandangku terhadap Jellal, lagi pula apa yang salah? A-atu mungkin memang semua orang benar. Ya, salah salah satu prinsipku adalah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya saja, karena hiasan luar hanyalah sekedar penipu. Ternyata memang benar, Jellal tak seburuk yang orang lain katakan. Meski ada beberapa hal yang cukup menganggu pikiranku.

 _Empat minggu setelah kecelakaan tersebut..._

Seperti biasanya, aku pergi ke sekolah setelah sarapan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Mengayuh sepeda sepelan mungkin supaya tidak terlalu cepat sampai di sekolah, karena sangatlah membosankan menunggu bel masuk tanpa mengobrol dengan seorang pun. Sudah lima minggu sejak kami berpacaran namun belum pernah ada lagi kontak semenjak saat itu. Setiap kali melihat handphone aku memang ingin mengirim SMS, tetapi dia harus full beristirahat atau mungkin melakukan kunjungan? Membuang waktu saja.

"Erza tunggu, Erza!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cukup lantang dan terdengar familiar, saat menengok ke belakang ternyata dia adalah...

"Jellal?! Bukankah kamu harus beristirahat selama dua bulan?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah agak baikan kok. Jika merasa khawatir kenapa kamu tidak menjenguk saja?"

"Ah ya...buktinya sekarang kamu sudah bisa masuk sekolah, aku percaya padamu"

"Terima kasih! Mau masuk ke kelas bersama?" tawarnya yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan cepat, meski hal tersebut agak sedikit menarik perhatian

Si koreng ya...aku sudah tidak bisa memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, jika dipikirkan kembali perasaan menyesal malah merasuki hatiku sampai ke lubuk. Memberikan julukan buruk kepada orang lain, yeah aku bukan wanita baik-baik seperti yang dia katakan. Melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar itu sudah cukup untuk menularkan seutas senyum padaku, karena ini adalah hari pertama kami bertemu kembali semoga saja terjadi suatu hal yang spesial. Mengharapkan kejutan? Tidak juga.

"Berhati-hatilah" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi menuju bangku paling belakang, meski berada di sini membuatku tidak terlalu nyaman

Cewek-cewek penggosip mulai memperbincangkan Jellal kembali, bahkan julukan si koreng tak akan hilang semudah itu. Arghh...bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya menjadi sangat rumit? Karena hal itu dia kesulitan dalam mendapatkan teman, selalu dijauhi dan diejek setiap hari. Ada saatnya aku harus bertanggung jawab dan sekarang benar-benar waktu yang tepat. Akan kubuat semua orang merubah pandangan mereka terhadap Jellal, terdengar sangat menyakinkan memang ucapanku barusan.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, dia menghampiriku dan terlihat seperti ingin meminta sesuatu. Sekitar tiga menit lamanya kami saling bertatapan mata tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Lama-kelamaan lelah juga...aku membuang muka untuk sesaat dan memasang ekspresi serius, yang langsung membuatnya menelan ludah karena mungkin Jellal pikir aku menakutkan.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah apalagi membantingmu ke lantai"

"Pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada waktu?"

"Sangat banyak bahkan, memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ya...bisa dianggap sebagai kencan"

Kencan...oh kencan ya...lagi pula apa itu kencan? Dimintai suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti, kira-kira respon apa yang harus diberikan? Sudah pasti penolakan halus dengan berbagai macam alasan masuk akal, misalnya saja berkata lebih baik kamu beristirahat di rumah dan bisa mengajakku lain waktu? Tetapi jika Jellal benar-benar melakukan hal itu masa harus menolak lagi? Mendadak otak berlian dua puluh karat ini benar-benar karatan sekarang, mungkin ini adalah akibat dari kurang bersosialisasi.

"Kamu terlihat bingung, tanyakan saja jika memang seperti itu" tanya Jellal yang langsung membuatku terdiam, bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan karena tidak tau apa arti dari kencan

"Dengan syarat kamu tidak boleh tertawa atau senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaanku"

"Entah kenapa firasatku buruk..."

"Tidak boleh juga memasang wajah poker face seperti tadi. Melanggar ketiga hal tersebut jangan harap nyawamu bisa selamat"

"Tanyakan saja, apa sangat memalukan sampai-sampai kamu mengancam seperti itu?"

"Ssst! Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa itu kencan" bisikku sambil menarik kerah bajunya, salah sendiri kenapa dia begitu tinggi

"Kata orang-orang sih seperti pergi hanya berdua saja ke tempat romantis"

"Susah amat bahasamu pakai kencan segala. Bilang jalan-jalan pun sudah cukup jelas untuk kumengerti"

" _Erza tidak mendengarkan jika aku juga menyebut kata jalan-jalan dalam ajakan tadi" gumam Jellal dalam hati yang diam-diam memasang wajah poker face, jika sampai ketahuan Erza maka nyawanya tidak akan selamat bukan?_

"Yang paling penting adalah, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Belum tau juga, memang kamu ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" kenapa malah bertanya balik? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini sebelumnya, benar-benar mengerikan

"Kita lihat nanti saja, sepulang sekolah kan?"

"Jadi kamu menerimanya ya...ayo buat kencan ini menjadi menarik"

Terdengar lumayan seru, hanya pergi berdua ke suatu tempat mengingatkanku pada drama korea. Meski aku juga yakin jika seorang Jellal Fernandes bukanlah tipikal cowok romantis, jika sampai begitu jadinya mungkin mulutku ini tidak akan bisa berhenti tertawa karena mau dipikirkan sebanyak apapun tetap saja terdengar lucu.

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat hari ini, pasti karena pikiranku yang tidak bisa lepas dari acara jalan-jalan tersebut. Kami berdua langsung pergi dan itu menjadi pemandangan aneh bagi orang di sekitar, tatapan mereka semua benar-benar membuatku ingin lenyap dari bumi saat ini juga, tidak perlu sampai terlihat heboh bukan? Mendadak langkah kaki Jellal menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan dia mengenggam tanganku erat tanpa alasan jelas.

"Bukankah kamu berjalan terlalu cepat?"

"Jika tidak nanti kita bisa terlambat loh" balasnya tersenyum tipis yang membuatku ikut-ikutan, dasar bodoh...padahal dengan berjalan santai pun langit tidak akan langsung menjadi malam

Aku mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya, semua itu untuk menghindari tatapan benci dari murid-murid di sekitar. Jellal mengetahui jika sedari tadi aku merasa tidak nyaman karena terus menjadi sorot perhatian. Ternyata dia pengertian juga, meski kadang terkesan bodoh saat memberi respon ataupun pertanyaan. Lima belas berjalan kami sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Magnolia, suasana ramai di sekitar sempat membuatku takut, yang secara tidak sadar semakin mempererat peganganku dengannya.

"Ja...jangan berjalan cepat-cepat seperti tadi, aku tidak ingin tersesat di pusat kota..."

"Tenang saja, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pegangan ini"

Senyum tipis yang kala itu mengembang pada bibirku sukses membuat Jellal salah tingkah, tetapi dia tetap berpura-pura seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Entah bagaimana pandanganku terhadap kota Magnolia kala itu seketika langsung berubah, lampu di sekitar jalan, lautan manusia tengah berlalu-lalang, suara deru kendaraan, toko megah yang mengelilingi tempatku berdiri dan sebuah cafe dengan diskon 15% pembelian strawberry cake! Gambar pada papan iklan tersebut sudah membuatku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, apa yang lebih baik dari ini?

"Mau pergi kesana?" tawar Jellal menunjuk cafe tersebut, dengan cepat aku menganggukan kepala dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam

Tidak kalah ramai dengan di luar, kami duduk dekat jendela dan ketika pelayan datang aku langsung memesan strawberry cake tanpa merasa penasaran dengan menu lainnya, sedangkan Jellal sendiri hanya memesan secangkir kopi pahit yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tua sungguhan. Sesekali aku melirik-lirik tidak jelas dan ketika dia menghadap kembali ke arah depan dengan akting kelas amatiran aku berpura-pura memainkan strawberry yang berada di atas kue menggunakan sendok, membuatnya heran juga merasa penasaran akan tingkah aneh dariku.

"Makanlah, bukankah kamu menyukainya?"

"Tanpa kamu suruh pun aku akan segera memakannya, tidak mau?" memang sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak suka membagi-bagi makanan kepada siapa pun, tetapi melihat Jellal yang hanya meminum secangkir kopi pasti dia merasa lapar

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, habiskan saja"

Ya sudah jika kamu berkata seperti itu, rasa manis dari strawberry cake membuatku ketagihan hingga tanpa sadar melahapnya cepat-cepat. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus sering-sering mampir untuk makan di sini, tidak salah memang jika cafe ini selalu padat pegunjung setiap harinya. Mendadak Jellal bangkit berdiri dan menyolek pipiku lembut menggunkan jari telunjuk, menjilat krim vanilla yang membekas tanpa menyisakan apapun lagi.

 _BLUSH!_

"A-ayo pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, wahahaha aku sudah tidak sabar. Oh iya bayar masing-masing saja, aku ini tidak miskin sehingga harus ditraktir segala"

" _Dia gengsian..."_

Tawa macam apa itu... aku sendiri merasa aneh saat mendengarnya karena terkesan dipaksa. Langkah kakiku menjadi lebih kaku dibandingkan tadi, dia melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga! Apalagi Jellal terlihat biasa saja tanpa merasa canggung ataupun malu. Bangunan setinggi tiga lantai dengan suara bising di dalamnya cukup menyita perhatianku untuk sesaat, jadi tempat ini adalah game center yang orang-orang maksud sebagai hiburan semata?

"Pilihan yang bagus, tidak buruk juga bermain di game center"

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti orang kampungan di sini, ada begitu banyak permainan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti, bahkan ada dua anak kecil terlihat sedang loncat tidak jelas kesana-kemari dan lagi mereka sangat cepat! Masuk ke tempat ini sangatlah salah, meski tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Sebuah alat berisi macam-macam boneka sukses menarik perhatian untukku pergi ke sana, kebetulan sekali tidak ada orang yang sedang memainkannya! Hanya dengan memasukkan koin bisa mendapat boneka, mudah sekali.

"Yosh, aku akan mendapatkanmu Panda-chan!" ucapku pada sendiri dengan semangat membara, menggerakkan tuas kesana-kemari lalu menekan tombol merah meski sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti

"Bahkan Erza sudah menamai boneka itu..."

 _Tit...tot...tit...tot..._

Tunggu apa maksudnya ini? Jelas-jelas aku hampir mendapatkan Panda-chan, lalu tanpa alasan jelas mesin di dalam kotak tersebut menjatuhkannya dan mengeluarkan bunyi super aneh. Tidak mau menyerah aku mencoba lagi dan lagi, tetapi sampai sekarang pun tak kunjung kudapatkan, bahkan koin di dompet sudah habis karena permainan bodoh itu amat menguras uang sedikit demi sedikit! Dasar mesin pemakan uang!

"Biar aku yang mencobanya"

"Berhati-hatilah mesin itu suka sekali menghabiskan uang milik orang lain!"

"Perkataanmu barusan seakan berkata mesin ini sangat bersalah..." gumam Jellal seorang diri, dan pada percobaan pertama dia langsung mendapat dua boneka sekaligus

Sa-sakti sekali! Tengah memandang kagum caranya melakukan hal tersebut dia memberikan Panda-chan padaku, bagaimana cara beterima kasih padanya? Lupakan saja, ekspresiku saat menonton tadi sangat terlihat seperti orang kampungan...

"Terima kasih, saat bermain tadi kamu keren"

"Keren apanya? Lagipula aku tidak sedang bermain balap motor atau _dance_ kok"

"Padahal kupikir akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkannya, ternyata tidak"

"Setiap permainan memang memiliki tingkat kesulitan masing-masing, aku kagum karena kamu pantang menyerah"

"Sudah mau sore, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Siapa sangka akan sangat seru sampai jam tepat menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Langit berwarna orange di tengah kota terlihat indah dan terasa hangat mengenai kulit. Untung saja aku tidak menolaknya, jalan-jalan kali ini pun membuat kami berdua menjadi lebih dekat juga saling mengenal, namun mendadak di tengah perjalanan pulang Jellal berbelok arah menuju sebuah gang kecil. Di sana ada sekumpulan anak sekolah sedang menganggu seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih mungil dan lagi dimana pemiliknya?

"Jangan mengusiknya lagi!" teriak Jellal lantang, membuat ketiga anak tersebut memasang tatapan tidak suka

"Heh? Apa mungkin kau pemiliknya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka membuang ranting pohon yang tadi digunakan untuk memukuli anak anjing tersebut, bahkan firasatku berkata buruk

"Bukan, aku hanya kebetulan melihat kalian bertiga menganggu anak anjing tidak bersalah ini"

"Memang kamu tau apa? Anjing sok imut ini terus mengikutiku dari sekolah hingga sekarang, kebetulan kami menemukan gang kecil dan sekarang dia sudah membayarnya"

"Apapun alasannya perilaku kalian sangatlah buruk!"

 _BUKK!_

Satu pukulan yang terlontar langsung membuat Jellal terkapar di atas tanah, bukankah sebaiknya kamu berhenti membela anak anjing tersebut dan pergi dari sini?! Anak-anak berandal itu sama sekali tidak memberi ampun, mereka terus menghajar tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang sudah babak belur dan tidak berdaya, aku sengaja menarik tubuh Jellal ke belakang agar ketiga anak tersebut segera berhenti.

"Kau beruntung karena pacarmu memohon pada kami untuk berhenti, kalau tidak jangan harap bisa selamat!" usai mengucapkan hal tersebut seorang anak berbadan tinggi besar melempar anak anjing itu dengan kasar tepat mengenai wajahnya

"Apa-apaan mereka itu, keterlaluan sekali"

"Kamu menyelamatkanku lagi" ucap Jellal masih memaksa senyum, pasti sakit sekali karena di sekitar bibirnya penuh memar

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu"

 _Krukkk..._

"Mau mampir sebentar ke kedai ramen?"

Anak ini...dia pintar sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti permintaannya dan mengikuti dari belakang, bahkan anjing kecil itu juga ikut dibawa pergi. Langit tidak lagi berwarna orange melainkan biru kehitam-hitaman. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima, aku tidak menyangka jika kedai ramen itu akan sejauh ini dari pusat perbelanjaan. Jellal juga terlihat akrab dengan pemiliknya, pantas saja dia ingin pergi kesini meski harus memakan waktu setengah jam lebih.

"Apa kamu ingin merawat anak anjing itu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan malam, namun dia masih terdiam dan mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya

"Begitulah, lagi pula dia terlihat seperti anjing liar"

"Setelah ini bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pergi ke klinik setempat?"

"Nanti juga sembuh, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Ternyata dia cukup keras kepala sepertiku, seorang kakek tua berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun menaruh semangkuk ramen hangat tepat di hadapan kami berdua. Jellal sangat lahap saat memakannya, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam tanpa mempedulikan sinyal dari perut yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Suasana menjadi hening seperti tadi sampai Jellal membanting sumpit cukup keras, membuat kakek dan aku tersentak kaget.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak perlu sampai marah seperti itukan?"

"Maaf aku agak berlebihan saat menaruh sumpit tadi. Menurutmu apa artinya berkencan denganku?"

"Maksud? Jelaskanlah lebih rinci"

"Bagimana mengatakannya ya...? Menurutmu apa arti dari kencan hari ini?"

"Menyenangkan" jawabku yang sepertinya tidak membuat Jellal puas sama sekali

"Aku bertanya tentang arti, bukan rasa"

"Apa sih maksudmu? Yang kutau adalah hari ini sangat menyenangkan saat kita jalan-jalan bersama tadi"

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya, apa yang kamu suka dariku?" mendadak dia jadi aneh, dan lagi pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa kujawab meski hanya sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata!

"..."

"Jujur saja, aku sempat merasakan hal ini. Kamu seakan menganggap menjadi pacarku adalah sebuah tanggung jawab karena di masa lalu sudah membuatku kesulitan setengah mati"

Perkataannya barusan sama sekali tidak memiliki celah untuk kubalas, dia sudah mengetahuinya jadi wajar saja jika merasa kesal. Sorot mataku saat itu berkata "marahilah aku sesuka hatimu, meski harus membentak pun tidak apa-apa" tetapi bukan amarah yang kudengar, Jellal malah mengelus kepalaku pelan tanpa menjelaskan apa maksud dari perbuatannya, ya ampun apa kamu sangat suka membuat orang lain pusing tujuh keliling?

"Hal yang kuungkapkan tadi benar ya...memang aku tidak suka dijuluki si koreng karena itu benar-benar buruk dan dilihat darimana pun tidak ada baiknya. Biar kupertegas sekali lagi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu meski telah menimbulkan banyak masalah semenjak beberapa waktu belakangan ini, jadi jangan pernah lagi berpikiran kalau pacaran denganku adalah sebuah tanggung jawab demi membayar kesalahan"

"La-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Keputusan berada di tanganmu Erza"

Huft...padahal bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar, aku tidak memiliki rasa suka seperti yang Jellal ceritakan tadi, jadi hubungan kita berdua harus kuanggap sebagai apa? Satu cinta empat rasa, begitu bukan caraku menamai kisah cinta absurd ini?

"He...hey! Jangan sembarangan menaruh lauk tambahan di dalam mangkuk ramenku!"

"Makanlah lebih banyak, dengan begitu baru ada tenaga"

Telur kecap utuh bercampur kaldu dari ramen, aku masih bisa mencium baunya meskipun sudah beberapa menit tidak disentuh sama sekali. Namun anehnya adalah, rasa hangat masih menjalar di dalam lidahku meski hanya sedikit terasa. Malam itu, ketika bulan purnama sudah muncul menggantikan posisi matahari, kami berdua memakan semangkuk ramen dengan ditemani suara jangkrik musim panas. Memang biasa saja, tetapi bagiku terasa sangat manis dan romantis...

"Sampai-sampai saat aku menguyup kuah ramen pun ikut terasa manis"

 _Tetapi rasa manis dalam sebuah hubungan tidak akan bertahan lama, karena kamu tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..._

Bersambung...

A/N : Maaf ya kalau aku update-nya lama, bukannya karena yang review cuman satu atau apa. Maklum aja baru beres UKK, doain, ya, semoga aku naik kelas hehehe XD Maaf kalau jelek, muhun review-nya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik dan beri komentar pada ceritaku :v


	3. Rasa Asin

" _Garam selalu iri terhadap gula yang disukai oleh semua orang, mulai dari anak-anak bahkan hingga dewasa sekalipun, bisa dibuat menjadi berbagai macam kudapan lezat dan lain sebagainya. Namun gula beranggapan lain, memang dia sangat disukai, tetapi dibalik semua itu gula adalah penyebab utama dari kerusakan gigi, jadi garam tak sepenuhnya benar. Ia juga memiliki kelebihan tersendiri dan sangat penting sebagai bumbu pelezat. Hubungan pun membutuhkan garam meski hanya sedikit, karena dengan begitu sensasi tersendiri akan timbul di dalamnya."_

Gosip mulai beredar di seluruh sekolah, tentang aku yang berpacaran dengan Jellal tak lebih dari seminggu pun langsung menjadi topik pembicaraan hot. Agak menjengkelkan memang karena semua orang terus-menerus membuatku merasa gelisah hampir setiap hari, di belakang punggungku pembicaraan tak sedap pun sering sekali mengusik kedua telinga. Selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal buruk dan lagi ini semua adalah salahku.

"Yo, air mukamu tidak terlalu baik hari ini" komentar Jellal memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat dari jarak satu centimeter, ya ampun dia seperti hantu saja

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, dan lagi apa wajahmu tidak terlalu dekat?"

"O...oh, maaf. Tidak mengobrol bersama temanmu?" pertanyaan aneh, sejak kapan aku memiliki makhluk bernama teman?

"Sejak kapan aku memilikinya? Lagi pula semua orang membenciku"

"Kalau kupikirkan kembali aneh juga, kamu memiliki pacar tetapi tidak mempunyai teman" ucapnya terdengar seperti meledek, huft menyebalkan sekali...

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah, PR-mu hari ini adalah mendapatkan teman, tidak keberatan bukan?"

Jangan berkata seakan kamu memiliki teman,dasar baka! Teriakku dalam hati menolak mentah-mentah PR tersebut, lebih baik mengerjakan soal matematika dibandingkan harus mencari makhluk terkutuk itu. Bel masuk berbunyi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh, Laxus-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan sekarang beliau memiliki hobi baru, yakni memukul papan tulis meski "dia" tidak memiliki salah apapun. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini...

"E...eto...apa sensei marah karena nilai ulangan kami jelek?" tanya ketua kelas yang ketakutan sampai bulu kuduknya merinding, benar-benar pertanda buruk

"Begitulah, tetapi saya memukul papan tulis karena ingin melakukannya saja, jadi tidak perlu takut"

 _GUBRAK! (efek suara : satu kelas pingsan)_

Aneh dan sama sekali tidak mengasyikan, itulah beberapa patah kata yang mampu kuucapkan untuk mengomentari hobi aneh Laxus-sensei. Saat ulangan dibagikan aku sampai ingin sujud syukur saat melihat hasilnya, di luar perkiraan nilai sembilan puluh tertera di selembar kertas putih berisikan macam-macam soal. Mungkin nanti aku harus pamer terhadap Jellal, siapa tau dia akan mentraktirku strawberry cake karena sukses melewati ulangan matematika. Bisa dibilang ada motif tersembunyi.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Waktu bel istirahat berbunyi aku hendak menghampiri Jellal, tentu saja karena ingin memamerkan nilai dengan harapan dia akan memujiku lalu memberi hadiah. Namun niat tersebut langsung kubatalkan ketika melihat beberapa orang murid datang menghampirinya, dan lagi ekspresi mereka terlihat serius seakan memang ada hal penting yang harus dibahas sekarang juga. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh, berharap agar Jellal tidak terlihat perkelahian atau semacamnya.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka memukul keras meja dan menunjukkan selembar kertas ulangan dengan nilai lima puluh

"..."

"Memberi jawaban asal dan membuat nilaiku jelek, kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan Jellal..."

"A-aku minta maaf, saat ulangan kemarin aku pikir kamu menanyakan jawaban nomor lima, ternyata bukan"

"Telingamu tuli, ya, mau kubantu mengorek kotoran di dalamnya dengan linggis?"

"Meski begitu kita tetap teman bukan?" tanya Jellal yang langsung membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, dia menyebut si pemalak itu dengan sebutan teman? Orang yang aku maksud adalah Natsu Dragneel, seorang murid berandal dan semua orang takut kepadanya

"Hah...memangnya sejak kapan kita menjadi teman? Kamu tidak lagi berguna untukku, pergi sana jauh-jauh"

"Kau!" panggilku diliputi amarah berlebih, mana bisa aku membiarkan Jellal ditindas seperti itu? Dia harus diberi pelajaran supaya jera!

"Lagi pula aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, kita memang tidak pernah berteman. Kamu hanya memanfaatkanku saja supaya bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus"

"Baguslah jika kamu menyadarinya, aku pikir julukan bintang kelas itu hanya sekedar kebohongan belaka. Sebagai mantan teman ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan, kamu sama sekali tidak pantas berpacaran dengan Erza, si buruk rupa dan si cantik, setiap kali mendengarnya aku jadi ingin tertawa. Dasar korengan!"

"..."

"Bukankah aku lebih pantas berpacaran dengannya? Memang sih dia itu galak dan seorang anti sosial, tetapi selama Erza berguna untukku sama sekali bukan masalah. Tubuhnya pun seksi, akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa menyentuh lalu merabanya meski hanya sedikit"

 _PLAKKK!_

"Jangan harap aku akan memberikan Erza semudah itu padamu! Dasar cabul, otak mesum, kamu menyebut dirimu laki-laki? Hah...lucu sekali!"

Usai mengucapkan hal tersebut Jellal hendak keluar dari kelas, tetapi dia malah jatuh dan terkapar di atas lantai. Dengan kejam Natsu menumpahkan satu ember penuh berisi air yang langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, apalagi perbuatan tak berperi kemanusiaan itu sukses membuat Jellal meringis kesakitan, mungkin karena ada beberapa luka yang belum kering dan aku hanya bisa diam terpaku melihatnya di _bully_ hingga sangat kejam.

"Menyakitkan sekali, ya, bagaimana rasanya diinjak-injak seperti ini?" tanya Natsu yang memang menginjak punggung Jellal sampai dia tidak bisa bangun

"Hentikanlah perbuatanmul!" memang seharusnya aku turun tangan sedari tadi, hendak pergi menghampiri Natsu justru aku terpeleset dan membanting lantai cukup keras

"Gagal menjadi pahlawan rupanya, ya, kamu lebih cocok menjadi pelayan di rumahku"

Ternyata aku tidak cocok menjadi pahlawan...usahaku untuk terlihat keren pun berujung jadi membuat malu diri sendiri. Untung saja bel sudah berbunyi, kami berdua selamat meski hanya sesaat dan itu jauh lebih baik. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari Jellal, jika dibiarkan terus dia bisa terserang flu nantinya. Namun entah mengapa ekspresi wajah itu seakan berkata kalau semua baik-baik saja, jangan bilang memang begitu.

"He...hey...kamu pasti lapar karena belum makan apapun daritadi" ucapku menawarkan sepotong onigiri yang langsung dilahap olehnya. Istirahat kedua berlangsung tidak lama, masih ada cukup waktu untuk menyuruh Jellal berganti pakaian

"Gantilah pakaianmu, tidak baik mengenakan yang sudah basah"

"Nanti juga kering, apa onigiri ini buatanmu?"

"Me-memang, apa tidak enak?"

"Rasanya agak asin, tetapi enak kok. Aku senang bisa memakan onigiri buatan Erza"

"Asin apanya? Biasa saja, apa mungkin lidahmu juga bermasalah?" ekspresi yang ditunjukannya membuatku semakin penasaran, kenapa dia tersenyum tanpa alasan jelas? Jangan-jangan Jellal menertawai aksi sok kepahlawananku saat istirahat pertama barusan

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu bingung. Maksudku adalah hari ini terasa asin, sehingga apapun yang kumakan ikut terasa seperti itu"

"Hari ini terasa asin...semacam perumpamaan?"

"Begitulah, aku sendiri mengibaratkan rasa asin sebagai kritik dan sindiran. Namum kita berdua terlalu banyak memakannya saat ini, pasti menyakitkan bukan?"

"Ah ya...hatiku terasa sakit waktu melihatmu di _bully_ oleh Natsu, dia terlalu kejam"

"Jika Natsu tidak melakukan hal seperti itu apakah kamu akan datang menyelamatkanku? Semua hal yang terjadi sekarang adalah rasa asin dalam hubungan kita berdua. Meski menyakitkan namun sekaligus juga terasa menyenangkan, jika terlalu banyak merasakan manis lama-kelamaan kamu akan merasa mual bukan?"

Satu pemikiran, hal itulah yang terlintas di dalam benakku ketika mendengar perkataan Jellal barusan. Tidak salah memang menamainya dengan judul "Satu cinta empat rasa" Apalagi filosofi perihal rasa asin cukup membuatku tertarik.

"Erza, aku ingin supaya kamu tidak menganggap sindiran dan kritik sebagai suatu hal yang buruk, justru dengan adanya keberadaan mereka ikatan di antara kita berdua akan semakin erat. Aku selalu menghargai setiap rasa yang ada meski itu pahit, asam, manis atau asin sekalipun"

"Saat awal berpacaran denganmu aku langsung menamai kisah ini dengan nama satu cinta empat rasa, ternyata keputusanku itu sama sekali tidak salah"

"Mungkin selanjutnya kamu belum tentu bisa merasakan manis kembali, tetapi meski begitu..."

"Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal walaupun orang-orang di sekitar sama sekali tidak setuju. Seperti perkataanmu beberapa waktu lalu, jika terlalu didominasi rasa manis lama-kelamaan aku akan merasa bosan, ya, anggap saja tantangan agar menjadi semakin kuat"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bagaimana ke depannya, entah apakah besok rasa manis, pahit, asam atau mungkin asin yang akan kembali kurasakan untuk kedua kalinya. Memang hari ini kami terlalu banyak memakan garam, sampai hatiku serasa ditusuk-tusuk karena terlalu asin. Padahal hanya dengan sedikit taburan baik aku maupun Jellal bisa merasakan kenikmatannya.

 _Rasa asin memang akan menyakiti jika terlalu banyak dirasakan, meskipun begitu kritik serta sindiran sangatlah penting dalam menjalin hubungan agar menjadi semakin kuat. Namun tidak melukai dan justru membuat kedua belah pihak ketagihan untuk terus menikmatinya._

Bersambung...


	4. Rasa Asam

" _Rasa manis dan asam merupakan kolaborasi terbaik yang pernah ada. Jika diibaratkan mereka berdua bagai sahabat baik, saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan membutuhkan. Manis tanpa asam tidak akan memiliki sensasi tersendiri, sedangkan asam tanpa manis bisa melukai lidah orang yang merasakannya."_

Malam itu aku tengah membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Setiap kali handphone berdering tanpa pikir dua kali aku langsung membaca pesan masuk yang tidak lain berasal dari Jellal. Diam-diam baik ayah maupun ibu memperhatikan dari jarak agak jauh, karena lengah handphoneku diambil secara paksa dan melihat-lihat pesan masuk, entah kenapa ekspresi wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang. Apa mungkin karena aku sudah memiliki pacar tanpa diketahui siapa pun kecuali teman sekolah?

"Pantas saja beberapa minggu terakhir ini kamu sering senyum-senyum sendiri." ucap ibu mengembalikan handphone tersebut ke tanganku, untung saja beliau tidak marah

"Kenapa tidak cerita jika kamu sudah memiliki pacar?" giliran ayah yang berbicara, meski lebih tepatnya bertanya

"Ha...hal itu sangat memalukan! Aku pikir ayah dan ibu akan marah."

"Tidak sama sekali, justru kami berdua merasa terharu karena akhirnya kamu pacaran." perkataan ibu barusan benar-benar terdengar lebai, ya, memang hal tersebut agak mengejutkan

"Ajak dia mengunjungi ayah dan ibu, kami ingin melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Oh atau mungkin kamu memiliki foto pacarmu?" tanya ayah yang terlihat amat penasaran, apa sebegitu hebohnya?

"Tidak punya, Jellal benci difoto."

"Hmmm...misterius sekali, baiklah, besok bawalah dia mengunjungi kami berdua. Ingat jangan sampai lupa!" usai memberi pesan ayah langsung menyalahkan televisi dan menonton bersama ibu, sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar

Jadi bagaimana caraku memberitau Jellal? Argh...kenapa ayah dan ibu menjadi sangat menyebalkan untuk sekarang? Gumamku mengacak-acak rambut sambil memperhatikan layar handphone, lima menit kemudian aku sudah mendapat balasan darinya, seperti biasa dia mengirim pesan sangat panjang seperti seseorang yang tidak ingin rugi meski hanya satu yen. Meski omongan kami berdua terkesan sekedar basa-basi itu cukup membuatku senang. Ternyata jatuh cinta sangatlah indah.

 _To : Jellal_

 _Hari ini ayah dan ibu menyebalkan sekali, mereka mengambil handphoneku begitu saja dan membaca-baca isinya. Lalu setelah itu aku diminta mengajakmu kemari karena orang tuaku merasa penasaran Kamu mengerti maksudnya bukan? Besok datanglah ke rumahku jika bisa._

Mungkin lebih baik aku memberitaukan hal ini secara langsung besok. Pasti Jellal akan sangat kaget karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu orang tuaku, semoga saja anak itu tidak mengacau. Waktu pukul sepuluh malam aku mematikan handphone dan lebih memilih untuk tidur dibanding begadang. Surga serasa menghampiri ketika mataku terpejam lalu tertidur lelap hingga esok pagi.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Aku berangkat!"

"Bukankah terlalu pagi datang jam segini? Makanlah lebih banyak!" teriak ibu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menyuruhku untuk balik ke rumah dan kembali melahap sarapan

"Sudah kenyang, sampai jumpa."

Walau jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit aku tetap berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa, jelas bukan karena ingin menemui Jellal lebih pagi dan memberitaukan hal tersebut padanya. Justru yang terjadi adalah aku sampai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan murid lain, ya ampun kenapa jadi begini? Membosankan sekali berada di kelas seorang diri tanpa siapa pun di dalam, dia lama sekali datangnya...tatapan dari mereka yang baru saja datang terlihat sangat tidak biasa, pasti merasa aneh karena seorang Erza yang selalu tiba ketika bel masuk berbunyi mendadak datang sepagi ini. Entah mengapa aku justru merasa malu untuk menampakkan diri sekarang.

"Yo, tumben kamu datang pagi sekali."

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya kamu katakan baka! Bersyukurlah karena aku ingin berubah." ucapku memasang wajah jutek maksimal, bahkan Jellal pun merasa heran

"Maaf, maaf. Mau mengobrol hingga bel masuk berbunyi?" tawarnya yang kubalas dengan anggukan pelan, saat ingin mengatakan perihal keinginan ayah dan ibu aku langsung merasa canggung

"He...hey...jika orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengnmu bagaimana?"

"Eh kamu sudah bercerita pada mereka berdua?"

"Tadinya sih tidak ingin, tetapi ayah dan ibu sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut masalah seperti itu. Jadi?"

"Tu-tunggu, kau serius?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku diminta melakukan hal itu oleh mereka berdua, masa iya harus ditolak?" bisa-bisa aku dicap sebagai anak tidak berbakti, lagi pula meminta Jellal untuk datang bukanlah masalah rumit

"Bukankah terlalu mendadak? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitauku dari kemarin?"

"Aku pikir lebih baik memberitaukannya secara langsung, karena menurutku saat kita mengobrol seperti ini terasa lebih menenyangkan dibanding SMS."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Maaf karena tidak bisa memberi buah tangan."

Syukurlah dia menerimanya, dengan begitu aku bisa bertanggung jawab sekarang. Kira-kira apa ya reaksi kedua orang tuaku? Aku harap ibu tidak berbicara mengenai keburukan Jellal secara terang-terangan di depannya, jika begitu hancurlah sudah hubungan kami berdua hanya dalam sekejap mata, dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan membawa Jellal menuju ke sana, ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan sama sekali tidak membuatku terkesan ataupun ingin tertawa, datar bercampur grogi? Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini. Sebelum masuk ke dalam aku sempat berpesan tentang hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, contohnya menyapa seperti anak gaul kepada ayah dan ibu, membanting pintu saat hendak bertamu meski sekedar memberi kejutan, meniup klarinet, memainkan lampu senter, jangan berhenti menatap sekitar, tidak boleh makan keju kecuali yang kotak, memakai topi sombrero, topi bodoh, sepatu merah atau rok panjang khusus cowok.

"Tapi kita tidak sedang berada di kartun spongebob" komentar Jellal yang terkesan menolak mentah-mentan semua pesan dariku, anak ini susah sekali diberitau

"Laksanakan saja!"

"H'ai!"

"Lebih keras lagi!"

"H'ai aku siap, aku siap, aku siap."

Terasa sekali suasana kartun spongebob-nya, Jellal berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali. Batang hidung ayah pun perlahan-lahan terlihat ketika membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua, langsung saja dia mengenalkan diri sambil membungkuk agar lebih sopan. Bagus, bagus sekali, gumamku dalam hati sembari menganggukkan kepala berulang kali, mungkin karena terlalu senang.

"Nama saya Jellal, pacar Erza."

"Oh, jadi kamu adalah lelaki yang kemarin anak saya bicarakan. Nama lengkapnya?" tanya ayah tersenyum ramah, menyambut kedatangan Jellal dengan senang hati

"Jellal Fernandes."

Mendadak baik situasi maupun kondisi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ayah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tongkat bisbol yang berada di samping kanan rak buku. Tanpa pikir panjang ayah mengayunkannya secara acak bahkan nyaris mengenai kepala Jellal, untung saja dia sempat mengelak. Serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan sukses membuat ia tidak berkutik sama sekali. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan makan keju kecuali bentuknya kotak!"

"Siapa juga yang sedang makan keju?! Ayahmu menyerangku tiba-tiba dan..."

 _BLETAKKK! (efek suara : dipukul benda keras)_

"Ittaii...untung kepalaku belum lepas"

"Kepalamu keras juga anak sialan!" teriak ayah kembali menyerang brutal seperti tadi, jika ada tetangga yang melihat ini bagaimana nasib kami sekeluarga?!

"Maafkan ayahku, lebih baik kamu pergi..."

Tanpa disuruh pun dia sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan kecepatan maksimal, ayah menyeretku paksa masuk ke dalam rumah dan memasang wajah kesal entah karena hal apa. Padahal kurasa Jellal tidak melakukan hal yang salah, atau mungkin diam-diam anak itu melanggar pesanku barusan. Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, aku berada dalam masalah sekarang.

"Erza kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan anak dari keluarga Fernandes?!"

"E...eto...apa ada yang salah?"

"Sangat salah bahkan! Apa kamu tidak tau orang tuanya adalah musuh dari perusahaan yang ayah kelola!"

"Itu hanya cerita masa lalu bukankah sekarang mereka sudah gulung tikar?!"

"Ternyata memang benar dugaanku, kamu masih belum cukup dewasa untuk berpacaran. Putuskanlah dia sekarang juga, jika tidak jangan harap ayah akan memaafkanmu!"

"A-apa ibu juga menentang?" tanyaku berusaha meminta persetujuan, namun jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah sama

"Sebagai hukumannya kamu harus berlutut di sini selama satu jam penuh. Jangan sampai melanggar!"

"Baik."

Saat mengucapkan satu kata tersebut aku merasa sangat terpaksa, apa ayah sebegitu dendamnya terhadap perusahaan milik lawan? Mungkin masalah ini jauh lebih rumit dari pemikiranku, tetapi hal itu tidaklah penting, waktu besok bertemu dengannya apa yang harus kukatakan? Jellal pasti sudah beranggapan bahwa kedua orang tuaku menolak statusnya sebagai pacarku sekarang. Padahal kami berdua sedang berada di tengah jalan, kenapa harus terjadi hal buruk? Bahkan untuk mengirim sms pun tanganku bergetar terus-menerus tanpa henti, apa memang ini jalan terbaik?

 _Keesokan paginya..._

Sudah pagi lagi, bukankah waktu berjalan terlalu cepat? Aku melangkahkan kaki lemas hendak pergi menuju kelas, entah bagaimana seorang lelaki berambut salam menepuk bahuku secara mendadak sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kalian tau bukan? Tidak lain adalah Natsu Dragneel, si murid pembuat onar nomor satu sesudah Sting, apa dia ingin modus dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Jangan harap bocah!

"Sendirian saja tidak bersama Jellal?"

"Kami berdua tidak pernah berangkat sekolah bersama. Apa maumu dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Jangan galak begitu dong, santai saja santai. Kita tidak sedang ujian kok" canda Natsu yang membuatku menampilkan senyum terkesan dipaksakan, namun hal tersebut membuatnya semakin cengar-cengir tidak jelas

"Apa hari ini kamu salah makan obat? Jangan sok akrab, aku tidak suka."

"Kamu masih marah padaku karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu? Ayolah aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda katamu? Mem _bully_ Jellal sampai dia meringis kesakitan kamu pikir itu lucu apa?! Tidak sama sekali."

"Mulutmu berisik sekali, diamlah dan turuti keinginanku!"

Otaknya memang bermasalah, di koridor sekolah yang nyaris sepi aku dicegat habis-habisan oleh Natsu, bahkan jarak mata di antara kami berdua adalah nol! Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti dia menciumku hingga dua menit lamanya, lalu setelah itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menarik tanganku secara paksa. Waktu berada di dalam kelas semua murid menunjukkan wajah shock karena melihat kami berdua berpegangan tangan, tetap saja yang terlihat paling kaget adalah Jellal.

"Mulai sekarang Erza akan menjadi pacarku." ucap Natsu memberi pengumuman dan sukses membuat gempar satu kelas, apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan semua murid?

"Bohong! Aku tetaplah pacar Jellal sampai sekarang da..." belum selesai melanjutkan Natsu langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, menjijikan sekali anak itu!

"Lupakan saja, Erza hanya belum bisa _move on_ dari si koreng. Kasihan sekali kamu sayang."

Dengan paksa kulepaskan pegangan tangannya dan pergi menuju bangku. Masalah semakin bertambah rumit dikarenakan kebohongan besar dari seorang Natsu Dragneel, penjelasan seperti apa yang harus kuberikan agar dia mengerti? Ketika jam istirahat tiba aku mengambil insiatif terlebih dahulu dan pergi menghampiri Jellal, tetapi belum sempat mengatakan apapun dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tu-tunggu! Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ingin memberi penjelasan soal kejadian tadi pagi?" tebaknya masih memalingkan muka dariku, Jellal pasti sangat membenciku sekarang

"Kita masih berpacaran, Natsu membuat kebohongan besar dan berkata seperti itu, tetapi hal tersebut tidaklah benar!"

"Jangan dengarkan mantan pacarmu, dia sudah menjadi milikku kau tau?" sela Natsu yang muncul tiba-tiba meski tak diminta oleh siapa pun, menganggu saja

"Bukankah kamu tau aku tidak mungkin berbohong? Jangan pernah dengarkan perkataan anak sialan ini!"

"Mana boleh kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada pacarmu sendiri Erza Scarlet?"

"Berisik! Aku benci dengan seseorang yang suka berbohong macam dirimu."

"Ji-jika memang begitu aku minta maaf karena sudah menganggu, lagi pula ayahmu sudah menolakku kemarin. Tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini" ucap Jellal terdengar pasrah dan aku membencinya

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Kenapa bel masuk harus berbunyi?! Gerutuku kesal sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak dari dalam tas, bahkan membantingnya sekeras mungkin agar Natsu mengetahui bahwa aku menolak pernyataan itu dengan sangat tegas. Namun sebanyak apapun hal yang kuperbuat tidaklah selalu membuahkan hasil manis, dia tetap saja menyebarkan cerita karangan tersebut kepada setiap murid. Jellal sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa mengambil tindakan sedari tadi, jika memang kamu seorang lelaki sejati rebutlah pacarmu yang nyaris ditikung orang lain! Menyebalkan sekali...

 _Ketika bel pulang sekolah..._

Yang berdiri di sebelahku bukan lagi Jellal, melainkan seorang lelaki berambut salam dengan wajah tengilnya yang sangat menganggu meski tidak berbicara sekali pun. Sampai di rumah aku langsung membanting pintu keras dan tanpa sengaja perbuatanku tadi dilihat oleh ayah dan ibu. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan ceramah panjang lebar berjam-jam lamanya. Namun hal aneh justru terjadi, seutas senyum nampak menghiasi bibir kedua orang tuaku tanpa alasan jelas.

"Baguslah kamu sudah memutuskan Jellal, jadi pacar barumu adalah anak lelaki berambut salam tadi, ya?" tanya ayah menunjuk-nunjuk pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat

"Pacarku? Dia bukan..."

"Jangan menyangkal lagi, ibu senang kamu menuruti perintah ayah. Sebagai hadiahnya bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan yakiniku bersama?"

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak makan yakiniku, gantilah bajumu dan makan siang. Ayah dan ibu menunggu di ruang makan"

Bukan...bukan yakiniku yang aku inginkan...kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak bisa mengerti...kenapa...kenapa...? Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku, sedih, kecewa, marah, semua terasa sangat jelas dan amat menusuk hati. Jika orang tua Jellal adalah musuh dari perusahaan ayah kenapa aku harus ikut terlibat? Masalah mereka kenapa harus dibawa padaku? Saat mengelupas kulit jeruk di ruang tamu rasa asam menusuk lidahku tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ya ampun, kenapa hari ini aku sangat sial?

"Asam semua, aku jadi malas makan jeruk"

"Bukankah itu buah kesukaanmu?"

"Karena selama ini aku terus merasakan manis saat mengigitnya, sekarang tidak lagi" jawabku membalas pertanyaan dari kakek, beliau memang selalu berada di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran

"Makanlah, kakek jamin kamu menyukai rasanya" menyodorkan satu buah jeruk yang sudah dikelupas

"Ada asam dan manisnya, enak juga"

"Dibalik semua itu terdapat hikmah yang bisa kamu ambil, siapa tau bisa membantu"

"Memangnya apa? Yang kutau hanya ada perbedaan rasa di antara kedua jeruk itu"

"Dibalik kesenangan ada cobaan di sampingnya, tetapi percayalah semua itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Rasa manis dan asam memberi makna tersendiri, suka maupun duka berjalan beriringan, sehingga tidak mungkin jika kita harus menghindar. Hidup manusia tidaklah selalu didominasi oleh satu rasa, kalau begitu jadinya apa kamu pikir akan menarik?"

"Mungkin saja membosankan, aku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kakek"

"Jika memang kamu mencintai Jellal maka ambillah dia kembali, apapun yang kini terasa, entah itu asam atau pahit kakek yakin pasti akan berbuah manis"

"Benar juga, ya, mana boleh aku menyerah sekarang"

Tunggulah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu kembali meskipun kamu menolaknya. Salah siapa yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jellal...

Bersambung...


	5. Rasa Pahit

" _Rasa terakhir yang kita rasakan adalah pahit, begitu tidak enak dan amat menusuk lidah. Tetapi 'dia', tidak pernah luput dari kehidupan manusia, datang bergilir bersama empat lainnya. Hal itulah yang terakhir kurasakan, ketika hubungan kami berdua, tengah berada di ujung tanduk."_

Pagi-pagi sekali jantungku sudah berdebar tidak karuan, berjalan secepat mungkin agar tidak bertemu Natsu dimana pun. Apa dia memang membenciku sekarang? Sudah menutup pintu maaf rapat-rapat? Meski aku yakin Jellal bukanlah orang seperti itu. Kelas terlihat begitu sepi, atau malah hanya ada diriku seorang di dalam sini. Bangku yang paling dekat dengan meja guru, langsung kududuki begitu saja, tidak lain adalah tempat anak itu duduk setiap hari.

"Minggatlah dari situ, aku mau duduk" ucap seorang lelaki, berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanan, nada bicaranya terdengar buruk sekali

"Kau boleh duduk setelah urusan di antara kita selesai. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang, aku menolak. Lagi pula kamu lebih cocok dengan Natsu" apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Aku menampar pipi Jellal hingga berwarna kemerahan, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah membuat emosiku naik menuju puncak

"Apa sebegitu mudahnya, kamu melepaskanku? Salah siapa yang membuatku jatuh cinta? Itu adalah tanggung jawabmu!"

"Souka...aku...minta maaf, tetapi jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, maka aku ikhlas" ada apa dengan suasana tegang ini? Tidak biasanya terjadi. Aku hendak membuka mulut kembali, tetapi seorang lelaki berambut salam, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Natsu sialan

Cengkraman tangan darinya langsung kulepas waktu berada di luar kelas, apa maksudnya menganggu orang lain yang sedang mengobrol? Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tanpa basa-basi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan sekali lagi Natsu mengenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, dia menyebalkan sekali...

"Pergilah menjauh dariku" ucapku seketus mungkin, biasanya cara itu selalu berhasil untuk mengusir lelaki, yang kuanggap menyebalkan

"Kita sudah pacaran, kamu masih tidak menerima kenyataan?"

"Hah? Kata siapa kita sudah pacaran? Jellal saja belum memutuskanku"

"Benar juga, ya, kalau begitu kamu tunggu di sini" usai mengucapkannya, dia masuk dan menghampiri Jellal di bangku paling depan, jangan bilang si berandal mau membuat ulah

Perasaanku tidak enak sama sekali, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya. Terjadi percakapan singkat di antara mereka berdua, Natsu berkata bahwa dia ingin Jellal segera memutuskanku, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam membisu. Apa anak itu bodoh? Mana ada seseorang yang berterus terang sepertinya, jika semua maling begitu, penjara pasti sudah penuh, dan polisi tidak perlu bersusah payah mengorbankan nyawa. Aku juga ikut menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jellal, tetapi semakin lama kemungkinan dia menjawab ikut mengecil.

"Maafkan aku, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja"

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bermain-main denganku, ini tidak lucu Jellal! Katakan kamu hanya bercanda, cepat katakan!" ucapku dengan paksa, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia memang serius terhadap perkataannya barusan

"Aku serius! Jika hubungan kita dilanjutkan, ayahmu pasti marah, tetapi jika bersama Natsu, kamu tidak perlu dimarahi"

"Baiklah, sekarang hubungan kita sudah resmi" Natsu tersenyum bangga, sedangkan wajahku bertambah masam

Andai saja di sini tidak ada seorang pun, aku pasti sudah membuat perhitungan dengannya. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, pada menit ke lima belas kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai. Pikiranku melayang-layang di udara, mereka sempat berbisik pelan dan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, meski hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata. Kira-kira hal apa yang ingin Jellal katakan? Kalau dia masih mencintaiku? Meminta Natsu tidak melukaiku? Imajinasimu sangat hebat, Erza Scarlet, jelas bukan tidak mungkin? Semua itu adalah hayalan semata.

Waktu bel istirahat berbunyi, Natsu mengajak pergi ke halaman belakang, dan kulitku serasa merinding karena di sana hanya ada kami berdua. Biasanya, dalam manga atau anime yang kutonton, jika cowok dan cewek berada di tempat sepi tanpa seorang pun, akan terjadi hal-hal buruk, contoh paling umum adalah pemerkosaan, kenapa mendadak aku membicarakan h****i? Awas saja jika Natsu sampai melakukannya, dia tidak boleh meremehkan wanita yang pandai bela diri, dan itu adalah rahasia terbesar sekaligus menakutkan dalam hidupku.

"Bajingan, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya ingin berada di sini"

"Cih, jangan harap aku percaya pada omong kosongmu! Di sini tidak menyenangkan, aku mau balik saja ke kelas"

"Kita bisa mengobrol di sini, hanya berdua" bisiknya yang sukses menggetarkan saraf telingaku, dia cukup pandai dalam menggoda wanita rupanya, tidak mengherankan untuk anak berandal

"Ha...aku bukanlah cewek gampangan yang bisa semudah itu digoda olehmu. Bye!"

Anehnya dia tidak mengejarku atau apa pun, bukan berarti aku berharap ingin dicegat oleh Natsu, justru sangat bagus karena dengan begitu, aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meyakinkan Jellal bahwa hubungan ini pantas dilanjutkan, jika benar-benar gagal, bagaimana caraku mempertanggung jawabkannya pada kakek? Padahal beliau berbaik hati mendukung hubungan kami berdua, bahkan kemarin malam, sebelum tidur, aku mendapat nasehat.

" _Erza, Jellal adalah ujianmu yang harus dihadapi sekarang juga, ayah dan ibu adalah ujianmu di masa mendatang. Kerjakanlah dengan baik, tetap berpikir tenang, baru bisa dilewati dengan baik. Ke depannya pasti banyak rintangan menghadang, tetapi semangat anak muda, tidak akan dikalahkan oleh hal semacam itu, bukan?"_

" _Kakek menunggu kabar baik darimu, semoga berhasil"_

Benar, aku harus mengerjakan ujianku dengan baik, apalagi dia berada di depan mata sekarang. Seperti biasa, Jellal berada di dalam kelas sambil diam melamun. Kutepuk bahunya sekeras mungkin, lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan suasana kembali hening. Perasaan ini kembali berkecamuk dalam dadaku, terasa perih juga menusuk, apa Jellal ikut merasakannya? Mungkin saja.

"Kenapa kamu kembali? Padahal aku ingat sudah memutuskanmu, jangan bilang kamu lupa"

"Dasar...sudah korengan pengecut pula" ujarku sengaja meledeknya, salah siapa yang membuatku sangat marah sekarang?

"Itu bukan tindakan pengecut, aku masih tau diri"

"Tau diri karena kamu tidak pantas bersamaku? Begitu? Tidak perlu dijawab pun kamu pasti mengangguk"

"Kalau sudah tau, maka jawablah pertanyaanku tadi"

"Hubungan kita berdua sudah diketahui oleh kakek, beliau mendukung dan itu membuatku senang. Kemarin malam, aku mendapat nasehat darinya, kata kakek kamu adalah ujianku, begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibu, namun di masa mendatang. Kamu adalah ujian yang harus kuhadapi sekarang, dan aku sudah berjanji pada kakek, akan melakukannya dengan baik"

"Aku adalah ujianmu? Perumpaan yang lucu, Erza. Kamu tidak menyadarinya, aku tidaklah sepenting itu, ujian yang sebenarnya berada di depan matamu adalah Natsu, asal kamu bisa melewatinya, maka aku sangat mudah untuk ditaklukan, seperti satu tambah satu. Lagi pula, aku ingin kamu membenciku"

"Membencimu bagaimana? Setelah jatuh cinta lalu disuruh melakukan hal kejam seperti itu, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Jellal"

"Siapa yang bilang aku adalah cowok baik-baik, bencilah aku dengan semua kemarahanmu, bencilah aku supaya kebohonganmu dimaafkan, Erza"

 _PLAKKK!_

Hari ini aku menamparnya dua kali, bagaimana tidak? Dia membuat tekanan darahku naik sangat tinggi! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan kami tidak lagi berbicara semenjak saat itu, sampai pulang sekolah pun aku belum bisa membuka pintu maaf. Kebohongan apa yang dia maksud? Cintaku tidaklah palsu seperti perkataannya! Dia tidak mengerti apa pun, dasar bodoh, dasar payah, dasar lemah, pengecut, banci! Aku segera berbenah supaya bisa cepat-cepat pulang, si koreng masih berada di dalam kelas, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Waktu kami berdua saling berpapasan, aku yakin bahwa dia sempat bergumam, lalu mendahuluiku sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa, senyumnya membuatku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Bagus, bencilah aku seperti itu, lupakanlah kalau aku pernah hadir dalam kehidupanmu. Begini lebih baik, ini adalah...pilihan terbaik...kau tidak boleh menyesalinya, diriku sendiri"

Untung saja tidak bertemu Natsu, mungkin hari ini dia ada urusan, sehingga kekurangan waktu untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Baguslah, jika tidak ayah dan ibu bisa heboh sendiri, lalu mereka menganggap bahwa aku memang berpacaran dengan Natsu. Jalanan jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya, saat berjalan pun harus berdesak-desakan, lalu sesekali menyalip lautan manusia supaya aku bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

"Sial, kenapa ada perbaikan jalan di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Jadi terpaksa aku mengambil rute lain, melewati sebuah gang kecil yang kabarnya banyak kasus penculikan terjadi di sini. Aku sempat menelan ludah, suasana di sekitar sepi, sekarang jalanan pun terlihat asing di mataku. Tidak...jangan bilang aku tersesat! Seorang lelaki berambut salam, mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail, cara berjalan serta suara langkahnya sangat kukenali, tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Natsu!

"Jarang-jarang melihatmu di sini" ucapnya memulai percakapan, sedangkan aku masih mengatur nafas karena terlalu takut dan grogi

"Tolong aku...aku tersesat"

"Yosh, sebagai pacar yang baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah"

"Terima kasih"

"Sudah jadi kewajiban sebagai pacar yang baik"

Ternyata anak ini bisa berguna juga, bisa dibilang aku hanya memanfaatkannya, terserah dia saja mau menyebut dirinya sendiri pacar yang baik atau keren atau perhatian, peduli amat, bukan urusanku dan sama sekali tidak penting. Natsu mengajakku melewati gang kecil tersebut, terus berjalan sekitar lima belas menit. Bukannya dibawa ke pusat perbelanjaan Fiore―karena memang rumahku dekat daerah situ, dia malah membawaku semakin jauh, tanpa alasan jelas menempelkan selembar sapu tangan di mulutku dan semua, mendadak gelap.

" _Aku diculik..."_

-ll-

"Mm-hmm, ini dimana?"

Baru sesaat aku menyadari, mengenai fakta bahwa Natsu membawaku ke sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak lagi dipakai. Ini adalah pemukiman kosong, tanpa seroang pun warga yang tinggal di sini. Tali tambang mengikat badan serta kedua tanganku di atas kursi, dia bukanlah "pacar yang baik", melainkan yang terburuk bahkan dibanding Jellal sekali pun.

"Sudah kuduga, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa mempercayaimu"

"Jika mengetahuinya, kenapa kamu masih ikut denganku? Wajahmu manis saat dilihat dari dekat" ucap Natsu memegang daguku, mengelusnya lembut sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan

"Dasar keparat! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menjadikanmu milikku, seutuhnya"

Apa-apaan itu? Menjijikan sekali! Dia melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan badanku, jari-jemarinya membuka kancing seragamku satu demi satu, semakin lama semakin turun ke bawah. Ternyata Natsu serius mau melakukannya, tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanku, kecuali diriku sendiri, Jellal tidak akan datang, karena dia sendiri berada dalam masalah. Benar, jika bukan aku siapa lagi? Jangan pernah berharap pada bantuan polisi, mereka tidak mungkin menemukanku dalam waktu cepat, hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa membalikkan keadaan.

"Karena itulah, aku pasti keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumah, lalu bertemu Jellal, setelah itu menelpon polisi untuk menangkapmu! Hanya diriku sendiri, yang bisa membalikkan keadaan!" teriakku menendang perut Natsu sekeras mungkin, jangan pernah remehkan seorang wanita!

Pintu terbuka lebar, sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah payah membukanya. Keluar dari sana sangatlah mudah, bahkan terlalu mudah. Langkah kakiku tergesa-gesa, terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Kemana pun itu, aku ingin keluar dari sini! Tersesat juga tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa menemukan kantor polisi dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut, aku bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Hari sudah mau berganti menjadi malam, kakiku nyaris roboh, tenagaku habis karena berusaha kabur dari kejaran Natsu. Tanjakan landai di depan mata tak bisa kulewati, kalau bisa, sekarang juga aku ingin jatuh dan tidur, siapa tau ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mau membawaku ke rumah sakit. Seorang lelaki―penampilannya penuh luka dan terlihat seperti preman, berlari menuruni tanjakan itu, namun karena terlalu cepat, dia terpeleset dan membentur kepalaku keras. Dunia serasa bergoyang dumang untuk sesaat.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru, bagaimana keadaamu, tidak terluka kan, baik-baik saja, oh penampilanmu kacau sekali, ada apa ?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, memborong lebih dari satu pertanyaan dalam satu kali berbicara

"Berisik sekali mulutmu itu, kepalaku jadi tambah pusing. Apa maumu? Kamu preman, ya?" kini aku balik bertanya, mundur beberapa langkah demi menjaga jarak, siapa tau dia juga merupakan salah satu komplotan Natsu

"Erza, ini aku Jellal. Ada apa denganmu?"

"O-oh, rupanya kamu, pantas saja tidak asing. Kamu sendiri kenapa babak belur?"

"Ceritanya panjang, mau beristirahat sebentar?"

Kami berdua berdiri memandang langit penuh hamparan bintang, aku tidak tau berada dimana sekarang, rasanya seperti tersesat dalam jalan di pegunungan. Udara dingin menusuk kulit ari, sekarang sudah malam, ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir, apalagi aku tak kunjung memberi kabar, lelaki keparat itu mengambil ponselku supaya aku tidak bisa menelpon siapa pun. Namun ada hal yang lebih penting, tas dan sepatuku juga tertinggal di dalam kamar tersebut. Gawat, padahal di dalamnya ada buku pelajaran, kalau begini bagaimana caraku pergi ke sekolah besok?

"Tidak perlu takut, aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang ke rumah" ucap Jellal menepuk-nepuk bahuku, tetapi pandangannya masih terpaku pada keindahan langit

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kamu memutuskanku begitu saja? Padahal aku yakin, kamu tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Demi kebaikan kita berdua, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk keselamatanmu"

"Keselamatanku? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi denganku?"

"Aku belum memberitaumu, bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Waktu pulang dari rumahmu, berita tersebut baru kuketahui, ternyata dia sudah merencakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari"

"Lalu kenapa? Kamu tinggal membantah dan...ya, itu bukan ide bagus"

"Ayahku itu seorang boss mafia, melawan sama saja dengan minta nyawa. Bahkan aku diminta menjadi pewaris perusahaannya"

"Kau menjadi boss mafia? Pfft...AAHAHAHAHA!"

Hal apa yang lebih lucu dari ini? Si koreng menjadi boss mafia? Sama sekali tidak cocok! Sebelum menghajar lawan pun pasti dia sudah dihajar terlebih dahulu, atau mungkin kebalikannya, semua orang justru ngacir karena melihat bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, berpikir bahwa dia adalah mafia paling menjijikan yang pernah ada di dunia. Ya, hal itu tidak selalu membuat lelaki keren, dan lagi Jellal mendapatkannya karena jerih payah dari "mengorek kerak di atas kulit".

"Jadi, tadi malam aku berusaha mendiskusikannya dengan ayah sekali lagi, tetapi dia marah besar menghajarku. Untung saja berhasil kabur, jika tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa melihatmu sekarang"

"Mengerikan sekali, ya, wajar saja, karena ayahmu adalah seorang boss mafia"

"Segera lupakanlah aku. Erza, akhir dari hubungan kita adalah kepahitan, rasa manis tidak akan pernah lagi terulang, sampai kapan pun. Sekarang sudah malam, ayo pulang"

"Ta-tapi...padahal aku kira, kita bisa berpacaran kembali seperti dulu"

"Mustahil, jika ayahku mengetahui hubungan kita berdua, dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Mafia akan melakukan apa pun demi mencapai tujuan, meski harus melanggar hukum sekali pun"

Perkataannya sukses membuat mulutku bungkam, mau marah pun tidak bisa. Aku benci dengan kata pasrah, tetapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia lemah sepertiku? Waktu mengetahui bahwa Natsu akan memperkosaku, aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi saat menyadari hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa mengubah keadaan, bagaimana bisa melawan takdir milik Tuhan?

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, aku sudah sampai di rumah, ibu langsung memelukku erat bahkan sampai menangis penuh rasa haru. Jellal pergi entah kemana, dan sepertinya aku harus merelakan tas, sepatu juga ponsel yang tertinggal di sebuah rumah tua. Apapun kejadian di hari esok, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal membahayakan, dan permohonanku yang terpenting adalah―polisi segera menangkap Natsu dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara, biar tau rasa dia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Erza?" tanya kakek membuka pintu kamarku perlahan-lahan, duduk di kursi meja belajar, menyandarkan tongkatnya dekat rak buku

"Kakek tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, tetapi sayangnya, ujian tersebut gagal dilewati. Jellal tetap memutuskanku, ternyata Natsu bukanlah lelaki baik, seperti yang dipikirkan ibu dan ayah"

"Ayahmu sangat menyesal karena memintamu putus dari Jellal. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah begini jadinya, yang penting kamu sudah menyelesaikan ujian terbesar dalam hidupmu"

"Ujian terbesar? Natsu?"

"Dia adalah ujianmu yang sebenarnya, Erza. Meski pahit karena harus berpisah dengan Jellal, kamu tidak boleh putus asa begitu saja. Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, juga kita sekeluarga"

"Jellal benar, akhir dari hubungan kami berdua adalah rasa pahit. Padahal aku belum ikhlas"

"Setiap hubungan yang berakhir, pasti selalu menyedihkan. Karena itu, jagalah hubungan yang sudah terjalin sebaik mungkin. Jadikan rasa pahit ini sebagai pelajaran, supaya kamu tidak salah dalam mengambil langkah"

Nasehat dari kakek pun berakhir, beliau keluar dari kamarku dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Esok paginya, jam weker berdering nyaring seperti biasa, membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyak dan mimpi semalam. Waktu membuka mata, aku melihat tas, sepatu dan ponselku sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Suara ayah terdengar nyaring dari lantai bawah, merasa tertarik aku segera menuruni tangga. Baru terjadi peristiwa menggemparkan kemarin malam, pukul sebelas malam, ditemukan mayat SMA, yang baru saja bunuh diri di kamarnya sendiri. Jenazah akan dimakamkan pukul dua belas siang, dan polisi menyakini bahwa dia berasal dari SMA Fairy Tail.

"SMA Fairy Tail? Itukan sekolahku..." dan lagi, aku seperti mengenalnya, dia tidak asing meski disensor sekali pun

"Lelaki itu adalah Jellal, mantan pacarmu" ucap ayah yang masih terpaku pada televisi, sedangkan aku terdiam membatu

Tetapi kenapa dia bunuh diri? Apa pun alasannya, tetap saja tidak bisa diterima! Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, langsung pergi ke pemakamannya pukul dua belas siang nanti. Di awal memang terlalu manis, sehingga di akhir menjadi sangat pahit. Sampai jumpa selama-lamanya, Jellal.

Tamat

 _Akhir dari sebuah hubungan sering sekali berakhir buruk, karena itulah jangan langsung memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terbangun. Karena menjalin, jauh lebih sulit dari menghancurkan. Hargailah masa-masamu bersama seseorang, hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi dua kali, jelas, karena dunia itu kejam._

A/N : Akhirnya tamat juga nih cerita, terima kasih sudah mengikuti dari awal hingga skrg! Tunggu karyaku yang lain ya.

Balasan review :

Yuna (chapter 3) : maaf ya baru balas skrg, aku kelupaan padahal udh baca. Thx ya, aku asal kepikiran aja tiba2 pengen bikin cerita kyk gini, wkwkwkw

Momo Katsuhira : halo cc, udah lama nih gak liat kamu hehehe. Kayak ada manis2nya gitu ya cerita aku? /ngarepbgt, wkwwkkw. Alurnya emang sengaja dibikin cepet2, soalnya kalo kelamaan capek. Jellal rada OOC di cerita ini, kira2 menurut cc gimana? Oke dehh, kapan2 mampir lagi review, thx ya.

Shinami-chan : thx ya udh review, untung deh kalo kamu suka, jarang2 aku bikin fic perumpaan kayak gini, hehehehe. Oke deh, pasti aku berusaha :D


End file.
